Give me a Love Story
by Hiroshiko
Summary: Give me a Love Story is about the DexHolders, falling into love, hate and more love.


**Hiro: Welcome, to my first Fanfic, Give me a Love Story! You're welcome to PM me for pairings, but for now, enjoy my favorite pairing, OldRival Shipping!**

**Blue: Ohh~ Sounds fun!**

**Green: ….. Everybody wants to torture me….**

* * *

She knew she was annoying him. She knew she was crazy. She knew, she was in love with him. Sure Blue always flirted with guys all throughout the world, but she needed to make a living…. But now, she flirted to make him jealous. Him? He was Green, the first DexHolder, second best Trainer, and the Viridian City Gym Leader. s

All she wanted was to make him hers.

"Blue, for the last time…." Green said while staring into the Aquarius Blue eyes of, well, Blue. "What were you saying?" Blue said innocently, holding his notebook in her hand. "For the last time, don't come in my office, and don't take my notebook. Now hand it over." "Okay, I'll hand it over. For a kiss." Blue replied, smirking.

There it was, Green sighed, went over to a startled Blue that never thought that Green will kiss her. But he didn't kiss her, instead slapped her. "You're annoying. I have never seen someone as annoying as you." Green told Blue harshly, with that glare up in his eyes that he uses when he's down to his last Pokemon when facing Red.

Blue stared at him and said," I know… I know I'm annoying, but do you know why I annoy you and not Ren, Gold or the others? It's because I like you… No, I think I love you…. Green Oak, I Blue Daisaki(*) love you." Green looked at the tears in her eyes and tried to comfort her. "Blue…." Green tried to rach out to her, but Blue just pushed his hand away and said: "Thanks for telling me the truth…." Just like that, Blue ran away, leaving Green staring at her.

Green sat down on his chair, tugging his hair, literally, he just lost to Red again, and was very frustrated. He knew he shouldn't take his anger on Blue, she just appeared at the wrong time and at the wrong place. He stood up, took his PokeGear, and called Silver.

Green: Silver, where does Blue go when she cries?

Silver: Did you make her cry?

Green: ….. Yes, by slapping her.

Silver: …..

Green: …..

Silver: Because I know Blue-san likes you, I won't beat you up to much, but if you don't comfort her, you can tell my parents I said hi.

Green: Just tell me where she could be.

Silver: Pallet.

Green hung up, not even saying a thank you or a bye, went to Pallet, where they both live. Until the Masked Rockets…

He remembered when he saw Blue flirting with Blaine, he felt his heart hurt, like… Like jealously…. He didn't took it seriously, and thought it was a wrong feeling, and it will soon go away. But to his dismay, it didn't instead, it grew stronger and stronger, like it was what drives him to win battles, to show her he was the best.

When he finally reached Pallet, he saw Blue, playing with the water in the pond near his house. He remembered that he and Blue will play near here all the time, swimming with Blasty that hasn't evolve, still a Squirtle. They'll always say that they will be the better trainer, they will be the Champion of not only Kanto, but also Jhoto, Hoeen, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and even Ransai. It was though that, he was smiling. Not much people made him smile, but Blue was the first to make him smile. Heck, he even made him laugh. He smiled at those memories, and looked at Blue. She was still sobbing, she was never liked this. He felt terrible. He, Green, one of the strongest Trainers who had defeated lots but never felt sorry for the opponent, felt sorry for a girl he slapped. He felt weak, he was supposed to be strong, but…. All he felt was weakness. But, he knew what he must do. He went to Celadon City, bought a Clefable Plushie, a box of heart shaped chocolate, a bouquet of roses and her favorite ice-cream.

After that, he went back to Pallet, breath in and went to Blue. "Blue…. This are for you…" Green said, once again looking at those pair of Aquarius Blue eyes, just red from crying. "Really? Wait, I;m mad at you!" Blue said mischievously. Green sighed, and went up to Blue.

Blue looked at him, no longer scared or crying, but still keeping distance. "Green…. I… I'm sorry for all the things I said at your office… It's just that… I really like you…"Blue started sobbing again, while Green just gave her the ice-cream he bought, hugging her tightly in his chest.

Then, Green just did the impossible.

He kissed Blue.

Blue stared at those Sceptile Green eyes, hair that was waving from the wind, and lips that was kissing hers. She thought that this was a dream, but dram or not, she was feeling it. She was feeling love.

"Blue Daisaki, I, Green Oak love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yes, was all Blue could reply.

* * *

**Hiro: And that's a wrap! What did you guys think? Was it great? Was it terrible? Was it too Smocchy? All and all, R&amp;R!**

**Green: I still can't believe I kissed her.**

**Blue: Me neither, but I'm just happy~**


End file.
